


the light in your eyes gets deeper

by clearsummerstars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Made Myself Cry, Let Kang Yeosang Say Fuck, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars
Summary: It's Yeosang and Wooyoung's first anniversary as an official couple and Yeosang takes Wooyoung on a picnic date.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	the light in your eyes gets deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovemenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemenow/gifts).



> hbd, syif <3
> 
> title's taken from iz*one's "la vie en rose."

Suddenly, loud laughter fills the kitchen. Yeosang is giving Wooyoung a weird look. Why? For placing a strawberry slice into his sandwich at the last minute. " _Please_ tell me you're fucking joking, Wooyoung," Yeosang pleads as he finishes putting away the condiments they're no longer using.

" _Hmm._ What d'you think, babe?" Wooyoung teases as he slips another fruit between his lips and bites down on it.

"I think," Yeosang starts and slaps the front of Wooyoung's hand to stop him from picking food from the platter, "that you're a menace, and I don't know why the _fuck_ I'm dating you."

A snicker falls from Wooyoung's lips. "You're dating me because you love me and my menace~," he sings. He then grabs one of Yeosang's arms and pulls him forward. Yeosang stumbles to fall against his chest with a small gasp, and Wooyoung takes the initiative to spin them around and cage Yeosang against the counter with his hips. He looks up at Yeosang with a playful grin on his lips as he leans his hands on the surface behind Yeosang. "Right?"

With a roll of his eyes, Yeosang reaches up and places one of his pointer fingers on the tip of Wooyoung's nose. "If it helps you sleep at night, sure," he responds. To make Wooyoung shuffle backward, he puts pressure against his nose and pushes him back. "Now, go clean the fuck up so we can get to the park before all the good spots get taken."

Wooyoung sucks his teeth and shakes his head with pursed lips. "So bossy!" He teases again and emits another bout of laughter when Yeosang punches his bicep. "I'm gonna' sue you for domestic violence!" He exclaims next.

"That's not even funny, Wooyoung," Yeosang says as he begins leaving the kitchen with Wooyoung in tow. He lets out a small gasp of air when Wooyoung whines and throws his entire weight on Yeosang's back.

"Dress me, Yeo," Wooyoung demands once they reach their shared bedroom. 

" _Excuse me?_ I am not your fucking slave. Get off me."

" _Nooooooooo_ , but you love me."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe from you yelling how much you love me in your sleep."

" _What?!_ "

"Just kidding~"

" _Hey._ Listen, Jung Wooyoung—"

"Husband."

Silence.

" _Oh my God_ ," Wooyoung wheezes. "The look on your _face._ Holy _shit._ "

Yeosang's face is fully painted red with a pout on his pink lips. "I fucking hate you," he mumbles sulkily and swiftly turns around to head into the bathroom, leaving Wooyoung bursting into a fit of laughter again.  
  


* * *

  
  
Fortunately, the sun is shining brightly when the couple finally makes it to the neighbourhood park. There aren't many people around, either, making it easy for Yeosang to scope out a nice but shady spot to sit. He listens to Wooyoung's chatter, smiling contently as they make their way across the grass. 

When they reach the area Yeosang wants, he stops Wooyoung and hands the picnic basket to him. "Here. Hold this for a moment." Wooyoung takes the basket, and Yeosang opens it to pull out a patterned quilt sheet. He unfolds it and places it on the ground beside them. Then, he sits on it and gestures for Wooyoung to take a seat on it next to him as he begins taking off his Converse.

Wooyoung gives him a grin and settles next to him on the blanket after placing the basket down first. "I'll give it to you for this one. Today's a pretty good day out," he says, also toeing off his shoes.

Yeosang gives him an eye roll and then a glare. " _Every day_ is a good day out, but you wouldn't know because you _never leave our fucking apartment,_ " he bites back as he begins taking their lunch out of the picnic basket.

" _Woah,_ there, ice king!" Wooyoung exclaims. "Chill _out._ It was just a cool joke! No need to _freeze_ me with your cold words."

Yeosang reaches out and twists one of Wooyoung's nipples. He doesn’t feel sorry for the way Wooyoung doubles over and wails out of pain.  
  


* * *

  
  
An hour and a half later, Yeosang and Wooyoung have finished their lunch—mostly eaten by Wooyoung. Yeosang lies his head on Wooyoung's lap as Wooyoung animatedly tells him a story about when he was six-years-old and his bicycle got stolen.

"And y'know—you remember that old man next door? Mister—uh. H..."

"Han?"

"YEAH! Him! Mister Han. _God,_ that man was a _menace._ Y'know. _Like me._ "

Yeosang snorts. " _Uh-huh._ "

"Hey, why are you judging!? You're the one who said I'm a menace."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you did! With your _eyes_!" Wooyoung exclaims, gesturing wildly around his own face.

"I did not say anything with my fucking eyes, idiot."

"Yes, you did! They did that roll-y thing they always do when you don't believe me!"

Yeosang's eyes shut with a loud sigh. "Why do you insist on fucking annoying me?"

"Because you love it~"

"You know what I really love?"

"What?"

"When you shut up."

"You mean when I'm down on my—"

"If you _finish_ that fucking sentence, Jung Wooyoung—"

"Husband."

Silence.

" _Oh my God, you did it again,_ " Wooyoung speaks quickly, hands coming up to cover his face as he grins.

Yeosang's face is, in fact, bleeding red just as it had earlier that morning and he wants nothing more than to backhand his boyfriend into the fucking sun. "I'm so fucking over you!" He exclaims as he jumps up into a sitting position and faces away from Wooyoung out of embarrassment.

"H—no— _hey._ Yeosang, _please._ I was just joking," Wooyoung immediately says. "Please don't be like that. I'm sorry."

Yeosang refuses to turn back around, arms now folded over one another as he looks up into the sky.

"Well—wait, no. I wasn't joking about calling me ‘husband’. I do want you to call me that. Right now, actually."

Yeosang hears a bit of shuffling from behind him but he's still too stubborn to move. "What the fuck are you on about?"

"I just— _ugh!_ " Wooyoung groans and it sounds like he's… _embarrassed?_ " _Hey._ _Look_ at me Kang Yeosang. I'm trying to say something!"

With pursed lips, Yeosang finally switches his position. "What?"

"Stand up."

"Huh?"

" _Stand up!_ "

"Why?"

"Yeos _aaaaaa_ ng," Wooyoung whines, "ple _aaaaaa_ se. Just do it!"

Yeosang sighs and abides by the man's command. He rests his hands on his hips as he looks down at Wooyoung. "You happy now?"

Wooyoung shoots him a large grin. " _Yes,_ " he replies and licks his lips. "Okay, I know this is kind of—well. No. It's not random. I've been thinking about this for a while. But I thought today was the best time to ask."

One of Yeosang's eyebrows raises as the other lowers down.

"We've known each other since we were basically born out of the womb. And I never thought that I would have such an awesome best friend as you. I _certainly_ didn't think that I would fall head-over-heels for you either—which is quite a cliche thing, but I'm not complaining!" He grins as the scowl on Yeosang's face begins to turn into a shy smile. "It took a long time for us to get our shit together and finally confess to one another about how much we loved each other. And nothing's really changed? Except that now I get to kiss you and suck your—"

" _Wooyoung!_ "

"Sorry! Sorry!" He laughs after Yeosang reaches out and kicks him on the shin. "What I'm saying is that I think we're _soulmates._ That we were fated to _always_ be together—even if not romantically, but I appreciate the love part, y’know? _Anyway._ I know that we've only been together as a couple for officially a year now, but you've always been the one for me for...over a decade. I know that I would never want anyone else but you— _God,_ Yeosang, are you _crying?!_ "

" _Shut the fuck up!_ " Yeosang exclaims, his words muffled by the sleeve of his shirt covering half of his face.

Wooyoung lets out a laugh and immediately stands up. He pulls Yeosang closer to him and gently wipes the tears flowing out of Yeosang's eyes with his fingers. "You're such a baby, God," Wooyoung whispers with a grin on his face.

"I said fucking shut up," Yeosang bites back quietly, choking slightly on his sentence.

Wooyoung shakes his head fondly. "As I was saying," he continues, "I don't want anyone else but you, Sang-ie." He looks Yeosang straight in the eyes as he says it. "And because of that, I know I can be with you for the rest of my entire life. S _ooooooooo…_ " Wooyoung returns back to the ground, but on one knee. He reaches behind him and when his hand comes back into view, he's holding a black, velvet box.

Yeosang gasps. "Wooyoung, _no—_ "

" _Wooyoung, yes!_ "

" _Wooyoung, what the fuck!_ "

Wooyoung grins. He opens the box and holds it up to Yeosang. "Would you so kindly do the honours of sticking by my side until I'm on my death bed? But also marry me in the meantime?"

" _Wooyoung, you fucking asshole!_ " Yeosang sobs out as he surges forward and tackles Wooyoung into a hug onto the sheet beneath them.

"Wh— _asshole!?_ Bro, I just _proposed_ to you!" Wooyoung exclaims, sounding scandalized. "How am I an ass when—"

Yeosang shuts Wooyoung up by grabbing his face and kissing him. A moment later, he pulls away with cheeks blotchy pink, eyes spotted red, and face full of clear tears. " _Yes_ ," he responds. " _Yes_ , I will fucking marry you."

Wooyoung grins and leans in to take Yeosang by the lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this small thing! i asked u for a prompt sometime last year and here is me finally gifting it to you. hehe ♥️


End file.
